Living Stones
by DSCWin
Summary: The Winchesters are called to a rock quarry in New Hampshire where people are missing. Will the Winchester solve the mystery or will they become one of the creatures new additions?
1. Prolouge

**Living Stones**

 **Prologue**

The Lonely Rock Quarry in upstate New Hampshire was quiet. The cool late autumn breeze slid down the rocky hill side and into the major part of the quarry. Seth Greene lay on his back looking up at the stars that sparkled overhead. He loved working the night shift at the quarry. It was a great place to think and when it was his lunch shift he could enjoy the stars and nobody would yell at him. Even being almost fifty-three he still acted like a child when he saw the stars over his head as he ate his tuna salad sandwich. He had just finished his last chip when he heard the soft whistle signaling the end of lunch and he rolled to his feet. With a sigh he closed his lunch box, grabbed his hard hat that sat next to him and headed for his locker.

"Tuna salad again?" Seth coworker and best friend Floyd Kinkel asked and Seth nodded. "Man if my wife gave me tuna salad sandwiches everyday for lunch I'd go insane."

"Well, my wife doesn't make my lunch. I do." Seth said calmly. "She's super busy with the grand-kids." Floyd nodded silently and walked out of the break-room leaving Seth to close his locker place the work issued hard hat and walked outside.

 **~Living Stones~**

"Floyd! Easy does it!" Seth yelled waving his hands back as Floyd backed up the collection truck and stopped when Seth crossed his wrists together signaling for Floyd to stop.

"Alright dump her out!" Seth screamed stepping to his side and lifted his hat slightly to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The trucks engine roared as Floyd stuck his head out and watched as the back end lifted upward spilling large rocks to fall with loud clattering chunks onto a conveyor and slowly made its way to the main factory that was used to crush and make into large stone tiles.

"Alright, Floyd my turn!" Seth said and watched as Floyd climbed out of the truck and Seth made his way inside.

"Head to site B!" Floyd yelled over the conveyor and truck engine. "That's the stones the client wants!"

Seth nodded as he understood and drove the large truck down the bumpy roads until he arrived at the designated site. Seth loved this job as it require him to just sit in the truck while the back was filled with the rocks. He closed his eyes listening to the loud bangs as the rocks fell on the metal frame. Two loud honks woke him up signaling his truck bed was full and Seth backed up expertly maneuvering through the many large piles of rocks.

But as he reached to the drop site he saw that Floyd wasn't moving to help him reach the conveyor. Seth applied the breaks and honked a few times to see if Floyd was playing around with him. When he wouldn't move at the loud horn, Seth put the vehicle in park and got out to see why Floyd was acting like he was frozen solid. As Seth made his way to Floyd he noticed that several other coworkers were also frozen in place each in a different position. But everyone of them had a look of pure terror froze in place.

Seth gently touched Floyd's body and saw his clothes were the same. Warm and scratchy but his body was cold, not ice cold but stone cold. Seth looked behind him as a loud crash of rocks falling on top of one another came from to the right. He flipped around when the trucks engine soon died and there wasn't any sound what so ever, except for footsteps making their way towards him. Light footsteps like a woman's. He thought hard. There were only a couple of woman who worked this job but they were usually working in the mornings.

He slowly turned around and stared at the woman who wore deep dark sunglasses. "Can I help you miss?" Seth asked as he slowly walked up to her. Her head snapped in his direction and he thought she was trying to smell him. Seth remembered when he was a child and his dad had taken him and his two older brothers hunting that a wolf who hadn't seen them began to smell like this woman was doing. He saw that same excitement he saw in that wolf so many years ago in the face of that woman.

He fell backwards on a stone that had rolled off the conveyor and landed heavy on his back his eyes loosing focus and sending him into a world of black and silence.

 **~Living Stones~**

Seth awoke a few hours later as he could hear the morning horn signaling the end of the night shift making the fifty-three year old sit up gasping. He was scared when he noticed Floyd and all the other frozen coworkers were gone leaving nothing just an empty wasteland. Seth's hard hat was still on his head as he had sat up and there was no sign of anyone being there. He climbed to his knees and his body was shaking with fear.

"Seth?!" Seth turned around seeing his boss come running towards him looking furious. "What in the Hell are you doing laying on the job?!" He barked even when he could easily have whispered as there wasn't any sound around them.

"Some...someone was here last night. A woman. She was...was smelling me." Seth's boss, Drew Lonely, sighed and pinched the top of his nose while his other hand rested heavily on his side. "Mr. Lonely?" He gently said his voice cracking under the pressure of everything that had happened to him that night. "You got to believe me someone came here...everyone was frozen."

"Seth, I do believe you." Seth sighed in relief. "That is why I'm not going to fire you for sleeping on the job. You will instead be suspended for a week just so that I can find out what the hell had happened." Drew Lonely turned on his heel and headed for his main office just outside the quarry. Seth lowered his head in shame as he was now sent home on suspension from work.

As Seth walked away from the quarry feeling heavy hearted that something like this happened to him a squirrel from the nearby trees ran and perched on top a pile of stones. The squirrel ate joyously at a pine nut it had found when something made it stop. A woman with dark colored hair sauntered towards it and bent down the squirrel followed staring at the woman's dark green eyes. Before it just froze solid the nut still up to its mouth it's tiny beedy eyes staring blankly at nothing anymore. The woman smiled as she picked up the small frozen rodent and walked over towards the edge of the quarry tossing the squirrel high in the air before catching it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Taking a few liberties with this chapter concerning Ancient Greek Mythology. This is just to give the monster a backstory. Please don't hate me.**

 **Chapter One**

"So they were just frozen solid?" Dean Winchester squirted his hash-browns with ketchup before shoving a large forkful of them into his mouth chewed before swallowing. "It couldn't be that cold for them to freeze like that."

"It wasn't exposier, Dean." Sam Winchester answered rolling his eyes at his brother's eating habits. "Seth Greene said they were like stone."

"Okay. Whatever you say Mr. Wizard." Dean chuckled taking another large bite of his seven dollar breakfast. Sam rolled his eyes typing wildly on his laptop. The late afternoon sounds entered the diner for a second before the sounds were muffled. Dean and Sam both turned and saw their younger sister walking towards them her hair bounced as she fought to pull it up into a ponytail. Her white blouse, suit jacket and skirt and high heels scrapped and clicked on the cheap linoleum floor before she slid inside an empty chair and lifted her empty coffee mug, catching the waitress's attention. "Everything okay?" He asked as the waitress walked off after filling up her mug.

"Why are all business men who start their own business pompous assholes?" She asked tossing her hair over her shoulder as she reached to grab the sugar and coffee creamer. She let out a forced growl that brought attention by a small family a few tables away. "Men make me so angry." She took a sip of her coffee and instantly relaxed, before adding to both her brothers with a smile on her face, "You guys become a pompous asshole, I'll shoot ya." Sam and Dean knew to tread light around her when she was this stressed.

"So strawberry shake with whipped cream and chocolate?" Dean asked cautiously and they were both surprised she nodded her head before finishing her coffee.

 **~Living Stones~**

Sam typed on his laptop trying to see if the incident had happen before. He sighed when his search came up nothing. "Okay so we have no idea if Mr. Greene is telling the truth after all."

"Maybe it's not just New Hampshire that experienced this." Christina suggested as she came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. "Try and see if anything pops up anywhere in the US." Sam's fingers flew across the keyboard trying to see if he can find anything.

The hotel door opened and Dean walked in holding a couple of white paper bags and set them on the table in front of Sam. Both of his siblings were surprised to see that the bags held books instead of food. "What?" Dean asked seeing the shocked faces on their face. "I can read too." Dean stormed off to take off his jacket as it was really warm in the room.

"The History of Stone People" Sam asked picking up a thick book off the top. "Ancient Greek Mythology; Finding the secrets? Dean are you feeling alright?"

"Look I met this Seth Greene guy at the book shop while I was getting food." Dean nervously sat down and picked up a small thin book which was titled "The stone curse".

"So why so many books about stone then?" Christina asked picking up a book and began to search through the pages. "I mean what's so important that..." She trailed off as she usually did when it came to multitasking as she began to read and Sam and Dean chuckled.

"So Mr. Wizard," Dean called as their sister continued to read the book without glancing up at them. "Find anything of use on your laptop?"

"Not yet. This particular event never happened here in New Hampshire but I'm hoping to find something in a nationwide search." It was like fate as Sam's laptop binged. Sam set down his book he held and positioned the laptop and looked at the results. "Okay so there's more then ten other cases all over the East Coast From all up at Main down to West Virginia."

"And were they ever solved?" Dean asked and watched as his brother shook his head. "So how long has this creature been...doing this?"

"Since about..." He scanned the articles trying to find the answer. "1300's. There are reports of many Native American settlements that were nearly whipped out by this thing. Even some of the early settlers had reports. Mostly happened during the time of the Salem Witch Hunts. But I'm not sure if that's accurate. Even if there were only a couple of disappearances there in Massachusetts."

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth, Sammy." Christina said putting down the book she had and shook her head. "Because, even if the M.O. might not be the same it's still a clue. We have a century old creature that is turning people into stone. Those people that were attacked at the stone quarry might be still alive."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked watching her pick up her book and open to a page and slid it in the middle for both of them to see.

"Because this creature is mentioned in here. '...It's as though Medusa survived her attack with Perseus in ancient Greece that the people of now a days are to suffer...'" She read from the book. "Medusa thought to have killed her victims by turning into stone might be true but researches might believe that Medusa had a child with the abilities to freeze those and bring them back."

"That's bull." Dean grumbled sitting back. "Why go through all the trouble of turning people into stone if you can unfreeze them?"

"Two things come to my mind." Christina said closing the book and glaring at her brother. "One...food. It's like whenever Bobby would get a shipment of meat from the store he puts it in the freezer for when he's has a hankerin' for some steaks." Silent nods followed the statement. "Two...not hoping for it, but for reproduction. Find a suitable mate convince them they will be released and have them fertilize an egg with her."

"Gross." Dean shivered.

"If it's gross why do you do it in every town we go to?"

"Shut up." Dean groaned and stood up not wanting to further an argument that he had no chance of winning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You need to sleep, Sammy." Dean said catching sight of his brother his eyes closed and his head only being supported by his hand. "Sam, wake up." Sam jumped and looked around momentarily unsure where he was but seeing Dean sitting there calmed down.

"Sorry," He said quietly yawning. "I guess these stories are putting me to sleep." He blinked several times before shoving several books away.

"Then go lay down. I'll read them or when Christy comes back with something to eat." Dean watched as Sam nodded his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, okay." Sam slowly stood up and walked over towards one of the beds only to collapse onto the mattress making the springs creak and moan under his weight. Dean kept himself from laughing as it was funny to hear a nearly thirty year old man groan when collapsing into a bed when he wasn't all that hurt.

Dean grabbed the book Sam was reading when he felt his cellphone vibrating into his pants pocket. He glanced at the name and raised the phone to his ear. "He'lo?"

"Hey. Bumped into that Seth Greene guy. He's gonna be coming to our hotel room with me. He really needs to talk to all of us."

"Okay...Why now? What's going on?" Dean asked standing up grabbing a couple of the books and placing them in the corner of the room so that the table could be cleaner. He hated when people showed up to the hotel room they stay at, especially when the mess is generally food wrappers from him.

"He said she came back. This creature. I'm just about a block or two away. Had to stop and change a tire on your car. Don't worry, nothing is bent or ruined. I even got the oil changed, because it needed it."

Dean smiled. He didn't mind that his sister drove his car every once in a while; mostly because she actually took care of the car and most of the time remembered to push the seat back when she was done. _Also she doesn't ride the breaks as someone._ Dean thought glancing over at Sam who was so still and quiet Dean had to place a hand to his nose and mouth to make sure he was still breathing. "Okay, you got food?"

"Yeah, I also have the pie." Christina said making Dean beam more.

"Thank you, perfect sister."

"Yeah, whatever. See you in a few."

Dean chuckled as he gently shook Sam's shoulder. "Hey Sleeping Beauty. Need to get up. You're carriage to take you to the ball is coming."

"What ball?" Sam yawned rolling onto his back and took a swipe at Dean seeing how close his brother's face was to his. "Jerk."

"Come on, Bitch. Christy's almost here and Seth is with her." Sam sighed before climbing into a sitting position and looked around trying to wipe the three minute nap he had from his eyes. The soft purring of the impala stopped just outside the hotel door making Dean rush in the cleaning tossing trash in the general area of the trash can while most of the books remained on the table. "Trying to impress Seth, Dean?" Sam asked seeing how much Dean was fussing with cleaning the table.

"No, Christy has food. I'm hungry. Don't want to ruin these books. I'm only borrowing these and I don't want them to get dirty."

"So that you can return them right?"

"See that's what makes you the brains of the family, Sam." Dean smirked.

The door to the hotel room opened noiselessly. Christina walked in followed by Seth who looked more pale then ever. "Go take a seat. Sam, grab him some water please?" She turned and walked out of the room. The closing of car doors and rustling of paper bags was followed by Christina walking back closing the hotel door behind her and holding three large bags of food in her hands.

"Easy there Seth," Sam said watching as Seth was guzzling the water as if his life depended on it. "What's the matter?"

"I saw her again." Seth stammered shaking the empty cup in his hand. Sam reached out and gently took the cup away knowing it was better that Seth didn't destroy it when he could use another stiffer drink. "She's back at my job."

"I thought you said you were suspended?" Dean questioned already hearing Sam's _'He needs a stiffer drink'_ before he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a large semi full bottle of Wild Turkey Whiskey and set it on the table taking off the lid with a soft pop.

"I went to grab my check. They don't mail it so I had to go grab it myself." Seth eyed the bottle and licked his lips. "May I please?" He said watching as Sam handed Dean the cup he had and watched as Dean poured a healthy amount into it. "Thanks." Seth's steady hand helped raise the cup to his lips and the three Winchesters watched as the golden brown liquid slowly disappeared into his mouth. "That hits the spot nicely." Seth sighed with a smile.

"So you said you saw her while you were getting your check?" Sam asked and Seth nodded. "Why was she there?"

"I don't know. I didn't really go up to her and ask why she changed all my co-workers and friends to stone." Seth took another sip of the whiskey before setting down the empty cup in front of him. "But what made it all seem to scary was the fact I...I followed her. She went to this little corner of the quarry that was used for the broken pieces to be made into sand for playgrounds, homes, what ever you need sand for, and went to this cave that was right there next to it. I went inside and I wish I hadn't. She had hundreds of these...those statues there. Some of them wearing clothes from the pilgrims unless they were putting on a play and their costume designer is really good at their job."

"So there's people from every time period in history?" Dean asked and Seth nodded.

"Seth, do you remember where this place was?" Seth nodded at Christina's question but held up the cup, quietly asking for more booze. "Okay, Seth will take us to this cave, hopefully not when the medusa wannabe is there, and find out if he's telling the truth. Not that we don't believe you Seth." She added seeing the pained look in Seth's face. "We just want to be able to see what this creature is capable and find a way to kill it."

 **~Living Stones~**

The sun was setting behind the distant quarry hills and the four people saw the lights turn on from the large lamps that lit up the quarry during the night. "It's strange to see those turn on." Seth mentioned as the three Winchesters finished grabbing weapons from the trunk. "So, uh..." He turned around seeing Dean pull out a large knife from it's cover before tossing it back inside the trunk grabbing a smaller silver knife. "You guys carry all those weapons and not get caught with them?" He asked seeing the three check their guns and sliding in any extra weapons inside hidden places in their clothes or shoes.

"We have our ways, Mr. Greene." Christina said with a gentle smile before walking after Dean. Seth looked back at Sam who nodded slightly then followed after his brother and sister. Seth wanted to stay put now as they disappeared around the corner; but after a cold chill shot down his spine he quickly followed afterwards.

Seth watched as the three siblings walked their heads moving back and forth in three different directions like professional hunters looking for prey. He opened his mouth to speak again but Dean turned and shook his head raising a finger up to his lips. It was there that he saw Christina on top of a hill looking through some binoculars.

" _Psst!_ " Seth turned his head to the sound and saw a young girl waving her hand to get his attention. Seth glanced back at the three siblings as they crowded around Christina before walking carefully towards the young girl. "Can you help me mister?" She asked when Seth was close.

"What do you need?" Seth asked looking around to see if he could spot any adults. "Where's your parents?" He asked looking down at the girl.

"I...I don't know." She said her gray eyes clouding with tears behind her glasses. "We were camping when I left to go gather some wild flowers for my mom and she and my dad vanished."

"Okay, I'm sure the four of us will be able to find your parents." Seth said and turned to see the Winchesters talking quietly amongst themselves before Dean headed towards Seth and the girl. "Stay close to me okay, little one."

"Okay, thank you mister."


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow updates. I'm having bit of writers block and lack of ambition to write. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lateness. Enjoy and comment below if you feel like it. Thanks.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Who's the hell is this?" Dean asked motioning his hand towards the young child.

"My name is Becky." The girl squeaked out hiding her face from Dean. "I'm looking for my mom and dad."

Dean let out a soft growling sigh as he ran a hand through his short hair. "Great." He said lpoking over his shoulder to look at his younger siblings as they continued to look over the hill. "Okay Seth, you and Becky need to head back to the car. This might get a bit out of control."

"Does that happen often?" Seth asked wrapping an arm around Becky's shoulder. "I mean how do we know that thing isn't going to wait for us?"

"We don't know that." Dean growled leading Seth and Becky towards his car. "But with a kid it's gonna be hard to sneak her in."

"I won't be a bother mister." Becky said moving closer towards Seth trying to stay as far away from Dean as possible. "I want to find my parents."

" _Sh!_ " Dean stopped and turned around his hands pulled out his pistol from his jeans. He moved so he now stood between Seth and Becky and the quarry. His eyes scanned the area waiting to see someone to emerged from the rocks but there was nothing.

Dean slowly moved one of his hands and pulled out his cellphone accidently turning on the video recorder app on instead of calling Sam.

As he dropped his phone he hit the record button and went back to his hunter stance his eyes dangerously narrow. "Who's there?" He prayed silently that it was his brother or sister but it was neither.

"That's her." Seth hissed pointing a shaky finger at the figure as it slowly walked up towards them. Dean felt his fingers curl tighter around the trigger but he couldn't move as the figure dropped her sunglasses she was wearing.

 **~DSCWin~**

Christina looked over her shoulder as a snap from a tree caught her attention and she instantly had her gun up ready to fire on anything that moved. But Sam's quick "Whoa" made her slowly drop her gun down.

"God I hate this case." She complained as she stood up to brush her pants from the dirt that clung to the fabric. "Everything is making me so jumpy."

"I don't blame you." Sam said but looked around the location she was in. "Seems weird that Dean's not back yet."

"Maybe he got lost." Christina shrugged as they headed back towards the Impala after several minutes of nothing. "It took you long enough to find here."

" _Sh..._ " Sam hissed placing a hand across her chest making her stop in her tracks. Christina reached for her gun and held it in her hands ready to use it if necessary. Something moved in the trees and it was dragging something heavy behind them. Sam pointed to a large rock and both he and Christina ran behind it just as the creature walked out a form of something in their hands. Both of their mouths dropped open as they recognized the figure in the creature's hands. It was Dean. His hands were outstretched as if trying to shoot an invisible weapon and his eyes were open and wide. Not by fear but of surprise.

The figure dropped the frozen statue of Dean before taking off their glasses and saying something under their breath. Much to their delight Dean's body began to move again but only to drop his hands. The look of surprise was changed to anger. "You Sonova-" The creature blinked and Dean was back to being frozen solid. The creature bent down and began to drag his body across the ground when it stopped. The creature heard a noise and Christina's cheeks burned red before her face going pale.

Her phone was on vibrate but as she was pressed against the rock the phone rattled the large stone. She fumbled in her jacket and turned it off catching the name "Stan" across the front. She pocketed her phone and they both took a hesitant look around the stone. The creature wasn't anywhere in sight. Only Dean's almost lifeless body lay out in the open. They heard breathing behind them and were afraid to look.

Quickly pulling out her phone, Christina turned on the photo app and raised it into the air clicking the picture before both her and Sam raced out from behind the rock and headed towards the Impala. The creature howled in pain as Christina had used the flash on it. The creature was stunned long enough for them to run away leaving their older brother behind as they knew he was heavy. But they did know where the creature was storing their prey.

 **~DSCWin~**

"Stan," Christina groaned as they had arrived back at the hotel. "It's not that I'm not happy to hear from you but you nearly got me and Sam killed." Christina held the door open for Sam as he held the young girl in his arms. She was curled in a ball and was looking up at her attacker with one eye. Sam gently sat the girl on one of the beds before sitting at the table to do research. "Can I call you back please?" Christina asked closing and locking the door. There was a soft yelling command before Christina forced her voice to perk up and say, "Bye Stan."

"You know your boyfriend nearly got us killed." Sam complained his eyes only glancing up at her while he had pulled out one of the lore books to see if the Medusa creature had a weakness.

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's not like Stan could know what was going on with us." Christina countered grabbing one of the books. "Besides, we did get not only Dean's cellphone but we got a picture of the creature."

Sam looked at his sister and sighed. He knew that his explosion at her wasn't her fault. He let out a sigh and looked at his sister who didn't seem too upset with the outburst. "Okay, I'm sorry." He grabbed Dean's cellphone and saw that there was a new video that asked if he wanted to save or delete it. He gently saved the video as it looked as though Dean had filmed it when he, Seth and Becky were attacked.

"What you got there?" Christina asked going through her pictures to see if she can get a good idea what kind of creature they were dealing with.

"It's a video, Dean must have mad when he was attacked." Sam said attaching the phone cable into his laptop and downloaded the video off of the phone. Christina moved over to get a better look at the laptop as the video was then played filling the hotel room with the attack.

 _ **"Who's there?"**_ Dean said his gun pointing at an unknown figure that was clearly off screen.

 _ **"That's her."**_ Seth's voice sounded from behind Dean. Dean's figure tensed up but his hands remained in the air his gun frozen solid as he continued to stay put. _**"Becky get behind me!"**_ Seth's voice was rough but the small squeak was followed by the sound of soft chanting.

 _ **"Senots gnivil sa reverof sa. Reverof evil lliw ew rehtegot. Yerp ym em ot emoc."**_ The voice was surprisingly more human in recording then that of Seth, or even Dean's voice. But both Sam and Christina looked confused as to what was said on the recording.

 ** _"Becky don't loo-!"_** Seth's voice was cut short by the chanting once again. Becky's screams filled the small hotel room making Sam and Christina turn and look at the frozen form of Becky on the bed as her screams were silenced moments later after a few seconds of whimpering.

"That was really strange." Sam said softly stopping the video as the remaining five minutes was just the creature walking over barely tapping Dean's frame and watched it fall to the ground with a comic thump.

"Tell me about it." Christina agreed. "What did she say I wonder. Can you replay it?" She asked and Sam nodded his head.

 _ **"Senots gnivil sa reverof sa. Reverof evil lliw ew rehtegot. Yerp ym ot emoc."**_ Christina had closed her eyes listening to the words that played and replayed in her head.

"Do you think it's some kind of spell?" Sam asked and Christina shrugged unsure what to think.

"We need to send this to Bobby. Maybe he'll be able to help us with this case."

"Yeah, but we don't have time to waste on this." Sam said already opening up a blank email and attaching the video into the email. "This may be like a time cruncher for them if we don't get this dealt with quickly."

"Sam, what choice do we have? Do you have any idea what she was saying?" Sam reluctantly shook his head and turned to look at Becky the young girl that was brought into the middle of this, whom they failed to protect from an attack. "Okay. Send it and I'll see if I can find anything in these books." She went over towards another chair grabbing a random book from on top of the stack and began to search as fast as she could as she didn't want to miss anything.


	5. Chapter 4 & Chapter 5

**This is going to contain two chapters. So Four and Five. Four is going to be semi small three to four paragraphs. Please continue to enjoy, read and comment if needed. Thank you. -DSCWin**

 **Chapter Four**

Dean blinked back surprise when he found himself in a dark room on a bed with the woman that he remembered attacked him leaning over him. "Get away from me!" He yelled taking a swipe at the woman but was surprised to have the woman hold his arms down with little effort as he could underatand.

"You'll be perfect." The woman cooed straddling his still clothed body. "You're just what I need."

"You're wrong bitch!" Dean screamed twisting his body sending the woman clatter in to the floor. He leapt from the bed his mind registering where he was. He rushed put the door and headed down the cold damp hallway only to trip over something small, solid and made of stone. He didn't have time to inspect what he tripped instead his hand shot out grabbing the small stone figure and jumped back to his feet.

The whole area around him shook causing bits of debris but Dean knew if he was caught a second time he would most likely never see the end of this case. Dean moved as quietly as his heavy boots could as he moved further into the maze of strange statues that cluttered the dark cavern. The small light at the end if the tunnel made Dean's brain calculate the distance and his chances of escaping.

" _ **Won em pleh dna ekawa. Tnavres ym em ot emoc.**_ " Dean carefully peered between two figures and saw the woman not wearing her sunglasses and her eyes were glowing green. He kept the stone figurine in his hand as he watched as the man, the woman released from the spell was the owner of the quarry. He kept his mouth from gasping out the figurine in his hands began to crack underneath the pressure. " **Gnivil peek ot tnaw uoy fi. Kcab mih gnirb dna mih dnif og.** "

Dean made a run for it. Clutching the figuring ready to use it as a weapon. The tunnel's opening steadily got bigger and Dean added another burst of speed. But it was fruitless as he felt something heavy crash into his back sending him soaring down to the ground the figurine flying and tumbling across the floor of the quarry.

 **Chapter Five**

Sam was awaken to his phone ringing and he scrambled to grab it before it went to voice-mail. "Hello?" He said waking up Christina who had fallen asleep at the table her hand blocking the drool from damaging the books that were scattered around the table all of them open to varies pages.

"Sam, just got your email, and I might help." Bobby's voice filled the hotel room as Sam had placed it on it speaker.

"What cha got?" Christina asked wiping her drool covered hand on her sweatshirt and began to quietly move the books around to grab a piece of paper for notes if there was any.

"Alright, don't know what kind of creature it is but it's possible that only if that creature is still alive, you're out of luck to save those people."

"Bobby, we have a young girl as a victim. Plus Dean has been attacked." Sam was frantic, and they both heard the soft harsh sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I'll see what I can find. Just be careful you two." Bobby hung up sending the hotel room into an uncomfortable silence. Sam sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"God I hate this case." He complained. "This is giving me such a headache, as we're no closer saving Dean, Becky or Seth then before."

Christina nodded quietly but reached and grabbed a book that had fallen off the table. The page the book was turned too seemed to be the answer they both were needing. "Hey Sam check this out. The monster speaks backwards. I think that's how she freezes her prey and we might be able to unfreeze." Sam watched as Christina grabbed Sam's laptop and played the footage.

" _ **Senots gnivil sa reverof sa. Reverof evil lliw ew rehtegot. Yerp ym em ot emoc.**_ " The voice of the creature said and Christina then quickly began to type on the computer copying the woman's chant and flipping it.

"Let's see if this works." Christina said and hit the play button.

" **Come to me my prey. Together we will live forever. As forever as Living Stones.** " The voice seemed human as it spoke. Christina and Sam turned to look at the young girl still frozen on their bed.

"Didn't work." Sam groaned running his fingers through his hair. "What are we going to do now?"

"First we're not going to panic. Maybe we can trick the creature into saying the spell then..." She trailed off. She was starting to have doubts herself of what she had planned.

"Then what?" Sam pressed not seeing the self doubt clouding his younger sister's eyes. "How are we going to save Dean, Seth, and Becky...not to mention all the other possible victims?"

"I don't know. We still don't know if we can kill this creature. Or if we can how."

Sam and Christina jumped when Sam's phone began to vibrate once again with Bobby's name flashing on the caller ID. "What you got Bobby?" Sam answered placing the call on speaker for Christina to hear.

"Okay first with what you sent me the woman seems to be speaking backwards."

"Figured that out a few minutes ago." Christina said softly. "Anything on how to kill it?"

"I was just going to say that actually." Bobby growled and Christina sunk into her chair. "Silver bullet, dipped with a mixture of holy water, lambs blood, and Thyme."

"Thyme, Holy Water and Lamb's Blood. Sounds like a marinate then a way to kill this creature." Christina couldn't help herself. She had spent a lot of time with Dean and she knew his mannerisms had rubbed off on her.

"Balls, you sound a lot like Dean." Bobby stated and it made Christina chuckle. "Alright you two gather it up and get that bitch will ya?"

"Bobby what about breaking the curse on Dean and the other victims this creature could have gotten?" Sam quickly asked.

Bobby was quiet for a few minutes making both Sam and Christina worried he must have ended the call. "Hopefully if you can either get the creature to release them or if the curse will break once the creature is dead, there's nothing you can do." The call ended leaving the hotel in an uncomfortable silence.

 **~Living Stones~**

The quarry's lights were off as it was the weekend and nobody was scheduled to work. Sam and Christina moved quickly their hands wrapped over their guns and ammo hoping it will indeed save their brother and the other victims. They only used their flashlights to see when they neared the cave that Seth was leading them and they stopped and turned off their flashlights.

"You think it's possible to counter the attack?" Sam whispered as they peered behind a large boulder just outside the cave.

"Doubting me now?" Christina hissed her eyes never leaving the cave's entrance. Something small and odd caught her attention and she pointed it at Sam. Sam nodded and quickly rushed over and picked it up and carried it back to their hiding spot. Christina turned her phone on to use the light to see and they both were surprised.

The figurine was a squirrel. The light brown and gray fur wasn't prickly like fur as it was stone solid. "So it doesn't turn them to stone," Sam started keeping his voice quiet. "It more like petrifies the victim."

"Oh god, let this creature not be a Basilisk." Christina cried quietly making Sam smile slightly. Sam stopped himself before dropping the squirrel on the ground and reached for his gun. Christina did the same and both of them saw someone appearing at the cave's entrance.

"I know you're out here." The voice was female. "Your brother spoke very highly of you two." Anger bubbled in both Sam's and Christina's stomachs. "There is no hope for you two. Just give up and I'll make your deaths quick."

Sam silently pointed to a ledge just above where they were currently hiding and both of them moved as quietly as they could trying to mask it with the sounds of the night.

Christina turned around dropping her recorder and pressed the record button feeling like it was perfect. But as she turned around to follow her brother something hard gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

" _ **Senots gnivil sa reverof sa. Reverof evil lliw ew rehtegot. Yerp ym em ot** **emoc.**_ " The creature's green eyes glowed bright surrounding Christina in light. Christina's body flexed and stayed that way freezing on the spot with much difficulty. She and Sam's plan to trick the monster was currently working. The creature smiled slowly and moved past Christina heading straight towards the direction of Sam. Christina carefully glanced behind her seeing the creature gone. Leaving the recorder, Christina ran towards the cave knowing it was also part of the plan. Her muscles screaming with the chore of keeping flexed and rigid for the few brief minutes she was placed under the attack.

"Be careful Sam." She said before running towards the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sam clutched his chest as he stopped running breathing as though he had ran six consecutive marathons in one day. He knew he was the better one to distract the creature long enough for his sister to sneak inside the cave to find Dean and the others.

"Oh why are you running?" The voice itself made him stop and his breath catching deeper into his chest. He froze when his shin brushed and was cut on something hard, he bent down low. It was a frozen Mountain Lion, the mouth was open showing it's aggressive teeth and look. " _ **Won em pleh dna ekawa. Tnavres ym em ot emoc.**_ " Sam blinked and the mountain lion moved.

For a brief minute, the mountain lion kept the growl and teeth ready for an attack before looking confused. There was a soft clicking noises making the mountain lion forget about Sam and then run off. "Guess you're cat wasn't very reliable." Sam said slowly turning around but kept his eyes on the ground. "Give up now, you bitch."

"Oh you're so funny, my little prey." The woman moved closer towards Sam and his heart pounded in his chest as he wait until he knew for certain he can shoot her in the head. "But you won't be able to-"

Sam felt the hotness of her breath on his exposed forehead and blindly began to shoot his modified rounds at the woman. Loud shrieking screams filled the area as Sam braved a look. The woman was writhing on the ground in front of him blood coming out of three bullet holes. Soon the screams and the woman stopped. Sam unloaded three more shots into her skull making sure she was in fact dead before sighing with satisfaction that he had won.

Three shots were fired soon after causing Sam to quickly move towards the source. Sam froze momentarily when he reached the mouth of the cave before he ventured inside. It was dark inside but as he neared a small hallway small yellow lights illuminated the area around him. Christina stood her back pressed against a wall her body was shaking. Something lay in the length of the hallway. Something dark began to pool around the body and upon further inspection found it was the owner of the quarry.

"Christy?!" He raced to her side and she waved a hand at him telling him she was just fine. Just still a little shaken.

"Not used to killing humans like that." She said coughing slightly before trying to slow down her shaking body.

"Found your recorder. What happened?"

"I thought it would catch the woman say her revival spell. But I guess my mind wasn't really thinking clearly before I ran inside and met up with him." She pointed at the dead figure in the hallway.

"Any idea where Dean might be?" Sam asked and Christina shook her head.

"Was in the middle of looking when he came out of nowhere. But I'm pretty sure we can find him. Did you happen to get the spell?"

"I believe I have something better. Hopefully it would work." Christina raised an eyebrow at Sam as he cleared his throat and looked around. A small cluster of stoned people stood in a corner and Sam carefully walked over to them. " _ **Won em pleh dna ekawa. Tnavres ym em ot emoc.**_ " Nothing happened and Sam felt his head drop.

"Can you reverse it?" Christina asked and Sam looked at her confused then thought of what he had just said.

"Come to me my servant. Awake and help me now." Groans and deep breaths came out of the people that were frozen just a few minutes before.

"What the...where am..." They looked down at their hands and back at the two people who stood there. "You help us?" Sam and Christina nodded. "Oh, thank god!" Sam and Christina let out a gasp of air as they were attacked by the people that threw their arms around their necks. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" Sam and Christina looked confused before seeing the people leave laughing and marvoling at the sky that surrounded them.

"Come on, let's go help the others." Sam said heading further down the hallway.

"And find Dean too."

"Yes, we need to find Dean too."

 **~Living Stones~**

Dean was bending his knees and stretching his arms outside the cave a large grin spreading across his face. "Thank god for my Geeky ass Brother!" He watched as Seth, his co-workers and even a young couple sit and talk to one another. Sam tried really hard not to laugh at Dean who was trying to hit on a young woman who continued to shut him down by moving away each time he'd come to talk to them.

"You know this wasn't just me who helped out." Sam said pulling his brother before the young woman could throw a punch at his face. "Christy helped too."

"Where is she anyways?" Sam and Dean looked around surprised that none of them noticed their sister had been missing for the last half an hour. Something snapped in the distance making everyone tense up. Dean and Sam pulled their weapons ready to blast whatever it was away until they recognized the flowing blonde hair poke out of some trees just to the left of them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Becky ran her arms outstretched. The young couple rushed towards the young girl and all three of them fell to the ground hugging and crying.

"Had to release her." Christina said tossing the keys to the Impala to Dean who did a small little jig as he tossed the keys into the air.

"I think we're done with this place." Dean said slapping Sam and Christina on the backs. "Don't you?"

"Wait," Seth ran up to the three young kids and extended his hand. "Thank you so much for helping me. And for believing in me."

"It's kind of our job." Sam told him taking his turn to shake Seth's hand. "But I'd keep this out of the papers. Not everyone is like us."

"I guess you're right." Seth let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "I wounder what I'm going to tell my wife."

"That you were trying to get a better job." Dean said with a shrug. "Can't hurt to try."

"Yeah, I guess that's right." Seth smiled and looked back at all the people they managed to save. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem." Dean shook Seth's hand again and he and his two siblings walked back to his impala in relative silence.

 **~Living Stones~**

Dean smiled to himself as he drove out of the quarry; Baby seemed to purr happily as she knew Dean was behind the wheel. Sam sat in the passenger seat reading a map by flashlight while Christina slept in the back her head resting on the window. "Where to next, Sammy?" Dean asked once he had hit the highway. Sam had mentioned he had grabbed all their bags before leaving and Dean was happy. He didn't want to stay in that town for much longer.

"Back to Bobby's I guess." He said turning off the flashlight and rubbed at his face. "I think a little R & R is what we need."

"I agree with that." Dean said trying not to chuckle as Sam leaned his head back, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **The End**


End file.
